1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mode setting device for a camera having drive modes and self-timer modes.
2. Description of the Related Art:
The conventional means for selectively setting the automatic drive modes (single shooting, continuous shooting) in the camera has had the form of a slide switch or rotary switch or the like solely used therefor as, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,061. Also for changing over between 10 and 2 sec. of the working period of the self timer, it has been the common practice to use an additional similar switch, as, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,307. To the camera of too much limited space, the introduction of such two switches in the built-in form was a very difficult task and has been achieved when the manageability was necessarily sacrificed to a considerable degree. In addition thereto there are many problems such as even that of high production cost.